


recess

by mad_marquise



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: sex and snark. there couldn't be a better way to spend their night off.





	recess

**Author's Note:**

> starting off 2019 fandom-wise by re-obsessing over hawaii five-o. forgot how much i love this show. have some pure id fic that came to me at 1 am last night.

It's a rare night where neither Steve nor Danny are on call, thus, it's the perfect time for the deepest of indulgences. The McGarrett home is more palace than fortress this evening as two of them treat each other like royalty under the dim light of the master bedroom.  
  
They've been curled up together in Steve's bed for an impossible age. Steve's made Danny come twice already, taken his time to make Danny go all dazed and misty-eyed and fall apart. Now Danny's got his lovely partner spread out on his back so the favor can be oh-so-graciously returned.  
  
"God, you're so pretty," Danny says, reverent, from where he's stretched out between Steve's legs. "I wish I could crawl right inside you."  
  
"Okay, Leatherface," Steve snaps, but it's breathless, there's no edge to it. He's got a fine sheen of sweat all over his body, and he keeps moving his hips in tandem with Danny's fingers. Two of them in his hole right now, a wonderful glide going 'cause of the lube. Mr. SuperSEAL isn't even bothering to keep his head up to show off his crazy neck strength to watch Danny. He's content to lay back and enjoy the ride. Danny would call him a pillow princess if he weren't putting in some serious work, bracing a foot against the mattress for leverage and pushing back every time Danny pushes in.  
  
"You ever see any of the other _Chainsaw_  movies?" Danny asks, slyly slipping a third finger into Steve like it's nothing, and the burning ache of it is beautiful, he knows. He sees the well-sculpted muscles of Steve's leg jump at the motion, sees his pretty dick twitch where it lay firm against his belly, feels Steve tighten around his fingers reflexively.  
  
"In the second one, Leatherface had it bad for this brunette chick with a stubborn streak a mile long," Danny continues. "So maybe I am fucking Leatherface."  
  
Steve lets out a laugh that's half-broken by a moan. "Yeah, you're a sadist," he pants. "Look what you're doing to me."  
  
"And you're a masochist, so it works out well, don't it, babe?" Danny licks a quick stripe up Steve's dick, and when Steve's hips jolt up Danny gives a particularly brutal thrust, so impossibly deep, hitting that magic spot that makes Steve cry out and his insides go all liquid hot. Danny smiles and bites his lip and gets his fingers in real deep again, spreads them wide, scissoring, as Steve keeps undulating and gripping the sheets near his head.  
  
_"Fuck_ , Danny-- _"_  
  
"That's what I'm doing, babe. I can't wait to see you make a mess all over yourself."  
  
Steve gasps.  
  
"Huh?" Danny fucks him faster. "You almost there?" He grasps onto Steve's flank and speeds up even more. "C'mon, babe." The sound of the motion is wet and absolutely filthy.  
  
_"Danny--"_  
  
"You can do it, why don't you just come for me, Steve--" Steve's dick is slick with so much pearly fluid that Danny can practically _smell_ how close he is, and he wants real fucking bad for Steve's cup to runneth over. Danny bites his thigh and gets a good hard rub up against his sweet spot, and then Steve is arcing up and screaming and coming, coming, coming, splattering hot all over his belly and chest and on Danny's cheek, and it's fucking _glorious_.  
  
They lay awhile, enjoying the afterglow. Steve cards a hand through Danny's mussed hair. Danny presses lazy kisses all along Steve's sticky hips and inner thighs, even smacks a kiss against the tip of Steve's dick, which makes Steve laugh softly.  
  
"Okay," Danny says, when they've both caught their breath, "I don't know why we bother with 5-0 when we could clearly be making a killing in the adult industry."  
  
"Hmm." Steve sounds inquisitive, like he's actually considering it. "You're thinking roleplay, right? I'll get you a Leatherface mask from the Spirit Store."  
  
"Only if I can get you a nice weave so you can be the brunette broad."  
  
"Call it a deal, baby."  
  
Steve props himself up on one elbow and offers his hand. His expression is dead serious, but the twinkle in his eye gives it away.  
  
Danny bursts out laughing.  
  
They shake on it before they both pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and constructive criticism very much appreciated :)


End file.
